Family
by BiteMeBro522
Summary: I have been created for a reason. And that reason is... to kill The Flock. But what will happen when I develop feelings for one of my targets? What will happen to my little brother if I fail? What am i willing to do to save my family? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Introducing Viper

**Chapter 1**

Viper's POV

I glared out through the metal bars of my cage, at the Whitecoat in front of me, opening the door and reaching for my arm, probably to run more tests. How can fast I can run, how strong I am, how fast I can change my appearance, how strong my jaws were, measure my fangs, how deadly my venoms were… deadly. Yeah. How deadly I was. That's the word. And dangerous. Dangerous works too.

"Come along now Subject 1283. We need to see how your problem solving skills are developing." He grinned. The sicko. I stifled a groan as I crawled out of the cage. That was translated as: "I'm going to make you run through miles of plastic mazes, give you only a 5 minute break while we build a new maze and, oh yeah, electrocute you and burn you if you stop or slow down because I don't give a shit about you AND I hid in my mom's closet on morals and ethics day!"

But whatever. Better get you caught up.

The Whitecoats are a group of scientists that work at a huge laboratory called The Mountain, where they experiment and torture children. Some they kidnap, others they make called Test Tube Babies. I'm part the Recombinant-DNA division, where they splice your DNA, take so much, and replace it with an animals' DNA. In my case, that would be reptilian DNA. Don't ask what kind, I have no clue. I'm also about... 18, I'd say.

"My name's Viper." I snarled, making the Whitecoat and the Erasers flinch.

Now you might be asking yourself 'Why the hell is an eraser flinching?' well my dear reader, you see, I'm not talking about an eraser that you erase the doodles on your math notebook. I'm talking about a lupine-human mix, which, for those of you who pretty much just zoned out 3 seconds ago (you know who you are), means that they're a wolf-human splice. So, a werewolf. Anyway those things are way strong, way fast, way bloodthirsty but way stupid. Seriously. They're the Mountains' guards, soldiers, and executioners, but again, soo stupid. They are one of the few successful Recombinant-DNA experiment.

The Erasers dragged me out of my crate with the Whitecoat leading away checking his notes on a clipboard. He started talking about how it was nice to see me again *cough bullshit cough*, that I've had a 5% muscle increase since the last time he's seen me two weeks ago. _'Whatever that meant" _I thought standing to my 5'10 height and stretching my arms over my head. Smiling ever so slightly as my joints popped satisfyingly. I glanced down at the small crate next to mine. There was a small figure curled up inside. I sighed. At least he was getting some sleep.

A jolt of electricity from my dog collar (yes folks, they do put dog collars on all of their experiments, including Me.) making me spaze in pain. I was then shoved down the rows of dog crates, filled with creatures to grotesque to describe, when I was able to stand by a heavily built Eraser.

After walking through endless concrete hallways, we came into a giant gymnasium-type room with a maze going the whole length.

'_Why am I doing this again? I did this yesterday for god's sake! They normally give me a few days to cool off." _I thought sighing, getting ready to sprint through the maze.

It went like that for the hours until they injected me with some sort of sedative and brought me to a room to a white, square room that reeked of chemicals, bleach, and some sort of metallic scent. It made my skin crawl. They laid me on a steel operating table and started strapping me down.

"_Why are they doing this? How do they _not _know everything about me down to the cellular level?" _I screamed in my head. _"When will this be over?"_

Although I'm glad that they were being careful of me and taking precautions. Sedating me, strapping me down… feels nice. Being feared. I thought back to when it happened. When they started to fear me…

~Flashback~

_I started being dragged into one of the many laboratories in the Mountain. "Not again." I thought, "Why can't I just relax and sleep? I'm exhausted…" I closed my eyes trying to rest as much as possible before they stuffed me into my room. Read as 'cage' or even 'dog kennel' would suffice._

_15 minutes later we stopped in front of a white door. I heard my escorts type in a code in the keyboard jutting out from the wall and the door slid open silently. I looked up expecting darkness and rows of cages sacked on top of each other, instead I saw spotless white walls, bright lights, metal operating tables, and lots of and lots of knives and needles with red, blue, and ugly brown color, purple, magenta and something in two metal syringes. My eyes spotted one of the knives on a tray. The blade itself was about the length of my hands stacked on top of each other. _

_I hadn't realized I was trembling until I was thrown onto one of the tables rather roughly. I franticly whipped my head around, trying to figure out what was going on. My hands and ankles were being bound with leather straps. _

"_What's going on?" I asked scared. My voice was rough from not talking for weeks._

"_Oh, don't worry, Subject 1283. Everything will be fine. We're just going to inject some things into your arm." A voice said from behind me. A man with white receding white hair and white mustache walked in my line of sight. _

"_Who are you?" I asked a bit suspicious for some reason. I also hated him._

"_My name is Dr. Jeb Batchelder. I run this facility here." He answered._

"_Where is here?" at least I knew why I hated him. This bastard runs the damn place!_

"_We call this place The Mountain. A facility deep under Mount. Everest. About 20 stories to be exact."_

_Well damn. Getting outta here is gonna be hard. Let alone with Jason, my younger brother who was kidnaped with me a couple months ago. _

"_Now hold still." He told me, well ordered me really, grabbing a metal syringe. While we had been having our quaint little conversation, people in white coats and werewolf people came in. and began preparing for… something._

"_Hello, my name is Dr. Ryder Brown, and I'm just going to do some tests." A man said pulling on some white latex gloves, taking the syringe from Jeb. He had brown hair and awesome green eyes and a friendly smile. Too bad he worked for the devil._

"_Don't touch me." I cried. But they didn't listen. The Whitecoats swarmed in around me. I twisted my head around trying to keep all of them in my view, and failing miserably. While I was distracted, Dr. Brown injected both of the metal syringes. One in my neck and the other in in my heart._

_In._

_My._

_Freakin._

_Heart._

_Obviously I started screaming bloody murder. My back arching instinctively, my arms and legs pulling against my restraints, the rest of me writhing in pure agony, tears running down my face. And then it started spreading, from my heart across to my right shoulder, then down both of my arms, up to my head, then my torso then my legs until I was one giant pulsing bubble of pain._

_After what seemed like days the pain faded into nothing. I started to breath normally and the tears started to dry leaving my face feeling grimy, wet and weird. But of course the peace didn't stay. Soon Jeb and Dr. Brown walked into the room where I lay._

"_We thought you would like to see yourself. Your appearance has changed in the last week or so." Jeb said pressing a button and the table I was lying on slowly raised from a horizontal position to a vertical position, to face a mirror. And what I saw there made me scream out loud._

_In the mirror was a girl strapped down to a steel table. Any jet black hair that had once been on her body had fallen off and sat in a pile on the floor. Her eyes had gone from a beautiful sapphire blue to a demonic, soulless black. Her nails were curved, sharp, pointy and long enough to be claws. Her teeth were small, sharp and she had 2-3 times as many teeth as before. She felt something at the top of her mouth with her tongue and opened her mouth to inspect it. When she opened her mouth so far she heard popping and suddenly her jaw unhinged from her skull and hung loosely. _

_But that wasn't the worst parts._

_The worst parts were that her entire body, once soft fair skin, were hard green scales; below her chin, her chest, stomach, and crotch were a green/yellow color, and everywhere else was a jade green. That when she unhinged her jaw a pair of 3 inch fangs extended from her mouth. That she had 5 foot tail. They gave her a fucking tail!_

_It was completely _not_ possible. But that just made her heart drop more. Because that girl in the mirror, _was _her._

"_What did you do to me?" I whispered as my table slowly went horizontal again. I wanted to scream at them, to demand why the hell they did this to me, but all I could do was whisper._

"_We graphed different types of Reptilian DNA into your DNA. It had changed your appearance and should give you new abilities.__ It's really quite amazing, actually. You're practically superhuman!" Dr. Brown exclaimed, smiling at me. Well, you know when I said his smile was friendly? Yeah, Screw that. He's a bastard. _

_"We already graphed feline DNA into your brother, Jason-" Jeb started but I cut him off. _

_"YOU DID WHAT?!" Jason? My Jason? My poor little brother. Does he look like a cat as I look like a lizard? Does he even look the tiniest bit human? Is he even human, mentally? _**(A/N: does that make any sense?) **_Or was he insane? With only an animal's instincts to guide him?_

_"Relax, now, my dear Angelina. Jason is completely fine. His transformation was more... Subtle than yours." Dr. Brown explained. But I was only half listening. How dare they do this to him! Oh how much pain and suffering he must have gone through. _

_My blood started to boil. A Strange heat started to pulse in my core. I hated them. The devil won't let them into hell! My vision started to turn red and I started to pull at my restraints even harder than I was before. There was a strange, rapid beeping coming from somewhere next to me._

"_Angelina. Angelina, calm down!" one of them cried out, but I couldn't tell which one was which because of the blood pounding in my ears. I felt the restraints starting to give._

"_AAAHHH!" I screamed my war cry, just as the leather restraints finally gave._

_Unfortunately for Dr. Brown, he was trying to calm me down. And I'm sure everyone knows that that's probably the best way to piss someone off even more. Still screaming my head off, I lunged at him with my claws extended and clawed his throat causing major blood lost and killed him. I swiveled my head looking for the devil himself. I spotted Jeb over at a PA system and talking frantically into it. I stalked over to him, my lips curled up over my teeth in a terrifying snarl. _

_Jeb cowered against the wall. He was trying to be impassive, I could tell, but his face had paled tremendously since I had gotten off the table. I sank into a hunters crouch, my tail whipping back and forth with deadly force. I was about to spring when the doors from behind me whisked open and Erasers started to pour into the room. I quickly lunged at him but was tackled from the right before I was anywhere close to him. The Eraser rolled me onto my back, straddled my waist with my hands over my head, while another Eraser secured a dog collar around my neck, sending a jolt of electric so strong I slipped into unconsciousness…_

End of Flashback~

I bolted up and swiveled my head around trying to get my bearings. I was back in my crate. I turned my head to my left and saw a sleeping form curled up in the right corner farthest from the door and closest to my crate.

I replayed my dream/memory over in my head. I sighed. I felt bad after I realized and came to terms with what I did, and that was before I found out he had a wife and two kids. That was 8 years ago. utmostut whatever remorse and/or regret I felt evaporated when I found out he was there when they took me and my brother and my parents...

I automatically recoiled at the memory.

I crawled towards the front of the crate and peered through the bars, wondering what had woken me up. It was probably about 4 in the morning. Testing doesn't start until at least 7. I strained my ears to try and figure it out when I heard footsteps and voices coming from just outside the door coming into the Crate Room, as I call it. Nice name don't cha think?

Suddenly the door whooshed open and 3 Erasers came in carrying a struggling boy about my age. From what I saw, he was tall and lanky, about 6'1, but he must've been stronge if it took 3 Erasers to escort him to his crate... As he got closer, I saw that he had strawberry-blonde hair and blue-grey eyes and heard him screaming profanities and swearing and cursing his head off like no tomorrow.

Then he did something utterly and totally awesome and amazing. And that's a lot coming from me.

When he was about 5 crates away, he managed to get away from the Erasers jumped on top of the crates then jump into the air, whipped out wings, and FLEW. I've seen a lot of creatures born and die in this place, and I've also seen a lot of amazing things here. But this, this is by far the topper.

I could only gape in awe as he banked and dived trying to avoid the Erasers and trying to find way out. Too bad we were about 20 stories below ground and they had already put a dog collar around his neck, so there was no escape.

It seemed like he had been flying for hours when really it had been a few seconds. He banked to try and fly over the Erasers heads and out the door when they activated his collar, sending him to the floor in spasms. I winced. That must've hurt. They picked him up and started walking towards my crate. I scurried to the back of my crate, wondering what the hell they were doing, putting someone in my crate with me, when they opened crate empty crate to my left, tossed him in and walked away. I turned my scales into pale, fair skin and grew jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes. I retracted my claws and tail and made my teeth the least bit decent. I looked like I had before the Transformation.

"Dammit." The voice seemed to ring out loudly in the quiet room even though it was only a mutter. "They are going to be so pissed."

I wanted to know who "they" were and why they were going to be pissed, but instead I snapped "Why don't you shut the fuck up? Some of us want to get some sleep before being tortured."

He obviously wasn't expecting any one to say anything to him because practically launched himself to the opposite side of the crate from me and screeched a "Holy shit!" in by far the most girly scream I've ever heard. I tried to hold my laughter in but couldn't. Soon the room was filled with my guffaws.

"Shut up! You scared the shit out of me! You stupid bitch." He muttered the last part under his breath but I still heard it.

"No way! That was absolutely the freaking funniest thing I've ever heard!" I snickered, ignoring the 'bitch' comment.

"So, who and what are you anyway?" Iggy asked.

"Call me Viper and I'm part Reptile," I responded. _'Wow.'_ I usually never tell anyone what breed I am. Why am I so much drawn to this guy that I would tell him something that barely anyone knows? Weird. "You?"

"Friends call me Iggy, and I'm Avian-American." Iggy chuckled.

"So, how and why are you here?" I asked, more interested in this guy in front of me than in anything since I've been here in The Mountain.

"Well, it's kind of a long story…"

"We've got some time."

"Well, ok then. Now where should I start…"


	2. The Job

**Me~ Hey you guys! Sorry for the late chappie! Been pretty busy reading fanfics, but oh well, it's here now!**

**Iggy~ 'bout time.**

**Me~ Shut up! I'm trying!**

**Iggy~ Riiight.**

**Me~ anyway here it is, read it while I go kill Iggy. *Glares at Iggy***

**Iggy~ *gulps* BTW BiteMe isn't JP, so she doesn't own Maximum Ride or any of its characters! And I'm not blind in this story, just in case anyone was wondering.**

**Me~ R&R u guys!**

**Chapter 2 **

**Iggy POV**

~Flashback~

_I blew out my candles and grinned at everybody. The Flock, Ella and her mom, Dr. Martinez were clapping and cheering, all sitting around a big, oval maple table, which was surrounded by balloons and gifts wrapped in blue, red, and gold wrapping paper and there was a giant birthday cake in front of me. Did I mention it was my birthday?_

"_To Iggy and him seeing his first birthday!" Max announced, raising a glass filled with orange soda. Oh yeah, this is also the first birthday that I've seen. Last year, Dr. M brought me to an eye specialist for a check-up for my birthday, apparently he was the best in the world. He told me after doing some tests and examining my eyes that I could have my eyes back by my next birthday if I went along with surgery. And true to his word, here I am _watching_ my birthday take place._

"_Amen to that." I smirked, which turned into a full out grin when everyone started laughing._

_After that I opened the gifts everyone got me. Gazzy got me a Demolition and Explosives book and a tracker kit, Angel got me some video games, Nudge got me some clothes, Max got me a Pocket Knife and a Lock picking kit, Fang got me a leather jacket that had 'The Flock' printed on the back between the shoulders in a white font, and Ella and Dr. M got me a travel size kitchen utensil kit._

_After we ate some cake and celebrated for a bit, we packed everything up along with provisions and clothes activate the tracking system, each of us getting a tracker and bracelet, said our goodbyes to Dr. M and Ella and took to the sky. _

_We were flying over to the Himalayans to investigate a possible branch of Itex and The School around Mount Everest, and I was enjoying every bit of it. Seeing the ocean, fields, towns, and cities and farms, the little cars and people going about their busy lives, entirely oblivious to the bird-kids flying about their puny heads. _

_I heard a small giggle above me and I looked up and smiled at my mind-reader little sister. Angel giggled again and swooped closer to me._

'_Pretty, isn't it?' her voice said. A shiver went down my spine. No matter how long I know her for, no matter how many times she does that, her sending thoughts into mine and other people's heads will always scare the crap out of me._

'_Language Iggy. There are little mind reading ears around!' She giggled harder._

'_Sorry, and yes it's beautiful.' I thought back to her and she giggled even harder, tears rolling down her cheek. 'You're just full of giggles today, aren't you?' she was laughing too hard to do anything but laugh and occasionally flap just enough to keep her airborne._

"_What's going on over here?" Max asked swooping down so her feathers where brushing mine._

"_Yeah, we could hear you guys from a good thousand feet below!" Gazzy exclaimed._

"_We were think-talking about how pretty everything is up here and then Angel reprimanded me for my mental language and then I thought 'You're just full of giggles today, aren't you?' and then she busted out laughing and then Max came over and asked 'What's going on over here?' and then Gazzy said 'Yeah, we could hear you guys from a good thousand feet below!'" By the time I was finished everyone was laughing, exempt for Fang who just smirked, but he's an emotionless brick wall._

"_Okay, everyone into a V-formation. Even you smart-ass." Max muttered, messing up my hair._

_After a few hours of flying we were about to reach the Himalayans, when about 250 Fly-Boys, appeared out of nowhere and started to attack us. I closed my eyes (since I have not learned the art of fighting with my sight yet) and swung my leg back and started to try and kick them out of the sky, but couldn't seem to land any. 'New Generation.' I thought to myself. Suddenly I felt something hit me in the back of my head. My eyes fired open just long enough to see the battle around me, as my eyes started to close and the panic rise in my chest as my world started to grow dark for the second time in my life…_

_~don't mind me I'm just a line break~_

_I woke to a loud bang, which sounded suspiciously like a gun going off. I remembered to keep completely still and eyes closed._

"_Was that really necessary, Jeb?" A voice that I didn't recognize uttered in a low voice._

"_I told him that if he was out for more than 3 days I would shoot him, and he has been out for a week. Not to mention the concussion and the injuries he suffered? He should be lucky I let him live that long." Now that was a voice I recognized. Jeb Batchelder. Supposedly Max's father. The man who betrayed us over and over again. I heard the beeping of a heart monitor and tried to slow my racing heart. Luckily they didn't notice._

_Then I thought about what he had said. I've been out for a week? Where were the others? Why haven't they tried to get me out? Where they hurt? I heard the monitor beeping again and unsuccessfully tried to slow it again. And unfortunately they took notice._

"_Well, look who's up! Come on now, Iggy, open your eyes and smell the roses." Jeb said, making my blood boil. _

"_You have got to be the most unreliable, untrustable, unbelievable person I have ever met." I muttered through clenched teeth and clenched fists._

"_I don't think 'untrustable' is word." He mused._

"_I mean you promised us that you would stay with us. Max, The Flock, Dr. M, Ella. You broke your promise!" By the end of what I was saying I was screaming at him. "What kind of father are you?! To leave your kids, wondering if you're even alive. Betraying them over and over again. Experiment and test them. Grow freaking wings on them! What kind of father figure are you?!" I screamed at him. I opened my eyes, wanting to see his expression to my rant, but was blinded by a bright, white light and had to let my eyes adjust. When they did I looked at his face and saw the anger behind his eyes._

"_Maybe we should send him to his crate. Level 3 has a few crates empty." The Voice that I didn't recognized said. Imma call him Mystery Man, from now on._

"_We should send him down to the 20__th__ level. I think the crate next to Subject 1283 is empty." Jeb replied. 20 levels? Holy crap._

"_Is that really necessary? He's only one and he's not even the strongest of the group he flies with." Mystery Man stated_. 'Not the strongest? That's kinda insulting. I can still kick his ass to the middle of next week.' _I thought._

"_Yes it is. He may only be one now, but soon the rest of his 'Flock'," I could practically hear the quotation marks around the name we've given ourselves. "Will come looking for him, and they will find him and rescue him." Jeb informed him. _

"_Hell yeah they will. And when they do, they will kick all of your no good asses to the middle of next month!" I retorted._

"_Guards!" Three huge Erasers came in through a door that just appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of Jeb and saluted. "Take Subject 567 to crate 728465 on the 20__th__ level."_

"_Yes, sir." They started carrying me out down the hall and into an elevator, me fighting the whole time. When we got off there were rows and rows of metal crates. I started swearing and cursing them to the pits of hell. I managed to get free of the mutts, jump into the air, whip out my light cream wings _**(A/N I have no clue was color his wings are, so bear with me.)**_, and fly up over their heads. I looked around for a way out to no avail. I was about to see If I could break down the already locked door when I felt electricity rip threw my body and sent me sprawling on the floor. I was still fighting to catch my breath when they threw me into my home sweet cage._

"_Dammit." I muttered to myself. "They are so going to be pissed."_

_"Why don't you shut the hell up? Some of us want to get some sleep before being tortured." A voice rang out. _

_I let out a very manly 6-year-old "Holy shit!" and sprung to the other side of my cage, trying to put as much distance between me and the source of the voice as bird-kidly possible._** (A/N: You see what I did there?) **_It was quiet for a few seconds before the voice started to laugh her freaking ass off._

_"Shut up! You scared the shit out of me! You stupid bitch." I muttered._

_"No way! That was absolutely the freaking funniest thing I've ever heard!" She snickered._

_"So, who and what are you anyway?" I asked. Ignoring the heat in my cheeks and face._

_"Call me Viper and I'm part Reptile, you?"_

"_Friends call me Iggy, and I'm Avian-American." I chuckled._

"_So, how and why are you here?" Viper asked._

"_Well, it's kind of a long story…"_

"_We've got time."_

~End of Flashback~

"And that's basically it." I finished.

"Wow. So you got a girlfriend or anything? What are The Flock like?"

"Well, in The Flock there's Max, she's the leader and she has dirty blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, she's slim and lean, about 5'10, and 16 foot wings light brown feathers on top then dark brown and then white. Fang is Max's second-in-command, dark black hair, obsidian-black eyes, lean and muscular, about 6'4 foot, and 17 foot blacker than black wings that glint purple in the sunlight, even though he denies it. Then there's me, but you know what I look like and I'm 6'5. Then there's Nudge, AKA Motormouth Nudge, she has mocha colored skin, with frizzy dark brown hair and brown eyes, about 5'8 with 15 foot tawny colored wings with dark brown flecks. Then there's The Gasman, or Gazzy for short. Spikey blonde hair and blue eyes, about 5'8-5'9 with white wings and he's my Pyro buddy; we make bombs and explosives together. Angel is Gazzy's biological little sister. So, curly blonde hair and blue eyes, about 5'4 with, again, white wings. Ella is all human but is Max's Biological half-sister, she has brown hair and the same eyes as Max. Dr. M is Max's and Ella's bio-mom, Brown hair and eyes. We all have powers too. Max can Warp Drive and has gills so she can breathe under water, Fang can blend himself with his surroundings rendering him invisible and gills so he can breathe water, the powers I have are pointless; feeling colors and being able to see when surrounded by white since I was, you know, blind a year ago, Nudge can hack into pretty much anything and can attract metallic things, Gazzy can some digestive issues so he's better than any knock-out gas on the market, Angel's the one who hit the jackpot here, she can read minds, shape-shift, send thoughts into people's mind, take control your mind and gills so she can breathe underwater. She says that the more familiar the 'Voice' is, the easier it is to use her mind powers on ya. So hurray for me. And Max and Fang are a couple, and play tonsil hockey every chance they get, but don't start flirting with Fang or you'll wake up very confused in a ditch in the middle of nowhere. Max, Fang and I are about 18, Ella 17, Nudge 16, Gazzy 12 and Angel 10. Ella and I were dating for a few years but ended it a couple years ago because it wasn't working out, where The Flock and I were flying a lot, we weren't together as much." I took a deep breath. Man, I was not cut out for Nudge work.

"Me and my brother were kidnapped and taken here when I was 10 and he was only 2. My family and I were out camping and having a BBQ, when out of nowhere Erasers started to surround us. My mother started to yell at me to take my brother and run. We had just reached the treeline when we heard shots ring, and when I turned around," she paused and took a deep breath to steady herself. "I saw my mother lying in a pool of blood, I didn't see my father but I hadn't really looked. So…" She stopped and looked away and I could see her eyes pool up with tears.

"I'm sorry." Real creative, eh? But honestly, I had no idea how to respond to this. So I just pushed my hand through the bars as far as it would go, put my hand on her shoulder and give her a small smile which she returned.

A few seconds later, quiet whimper, well, whimpered from close by, interrupting our little moment. Viper must've known who it was, because she immediately lurched herself to the other side of her crate. "Hey, how are you feeling today?" She murmured.

"Same as always." A small voice answered. I saw a small silhouette in the cage next to hers. I couldn't see anything else because my eyes weren't as sharp as the rest of the flock.

But before anything could be done or said, the door showering us in a blinding white light. I quickly looked over to Viper and the voice who had spoken and realized that the voice was a miniature boy version of Viper. Black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, about 10 or 11. Both instantly moved towards the middle of their cages and put on a scowl. I did the same.

Three Erasers came in and stood in front of Viper's cage. They pulled out a remote control and 4 green lights lit up around her neck. I realized that she was still wearing a dog collar, but why was she wearing one while in her crate? Didn't they make their experiments wear them when they're _not_ in their crate? Or was this place different? I glanced at the boy Viper was talking to. He didn't have a collar. I brought a hand to my throat. I didn't have one either. I looked back and saw a small smile tug at Viper's lips which turned into a big smirk when one of the Erasers said "Subject 1283, you are presence is required in Dr. Batchelder's office." Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Jeb _Batchelder?

…..

Well, damn.

"Well then, hurry up and let me out of this cage. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting, now would we?" She sneered in mock politeness and she immediately reminded me of Max. They let her out and grabbed both of her arms and lead her away, out through doors. Without thinking I screamed "VIPER! NOO! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" As funny as it was, the Erasers didn't find it funny AT ALL. Apparently, electric dog collars aren't enough we these guys. They have Tasers too. Yeah, that would have been nice to know 30 seconds ago, _before _I screamed trying to be funny.

**Vipers POV**

I let them drag me down the halls to Jeb's office, tears running down my face and still laughing my ass off from Iggy's… outburst. He was just. Too. Funny. They shoved me in a chair in front of a mahogany desk and strapped me in the metal cuffs around my wrists and ankles. Once I had calmed myself down, Jeb made his presence known.

"Now that I see you have yourself under control, which, quite frankly, I'm glad to see, I will begin to tell you what I've brought you to my office for," He started, but I was only half listening. I was looking around his office. Boring white walls, boring white carpet, boring white couch, boring, boring, boring… man, someone needs to teach this guy how to be more interesting.

"Now, I noticed that you and your brother are quite close." I whirled around and growled at him, letting my eyes darken to the natural, soulless black, and my claws extending to their full length, and baring my teeth. Nobody, especially anyone that works here, so much as looks at my brother without getting a good snarl from me. I'm a bit overprotective. But anyways it did its job; Jeb flinched and turned a bit pale in the face. He cleared his throat and continued on, his voice shaking a bit. "So I think you'll like what I have to offer." He paused, whether to give me a chance to speak or to give it a dramatic flair, was beyond me. But he seemed to be expecting a response so I raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement for him to continue. "I'm sure that you know Iggy and his 'Flock' somewhat?" I nodded once, noting the somewhat obvious upward twitch of his upper lip in disgust when he mentioned 'The Flock'. "Well, I have a job for you. If you do this, I will release you and your brother from The Mountain and delete and burn any scrap of data and information in The Mountain's database. No strings attached." I narrowed my eyes. That's too good to be true.

"And the catch?" I asked, growing more suspicious when he grinned devilishly.

"You're smart, and catch on quick. 'The Flock' should be here any minute now to break out precious, little Mr. Iggy. I need you to go with them, gain their trust, and then find a way to bring them here. Where we can keep an eye on them and make sure they stay out of trouble." I looked down, debating. This wouldn't be the first time they had giving a mission or 'job' as Jeb put it, but normally it was with a couple Erasers, never alone… they would probably just put a tracker into my skin and track my every move. Then I thought of Jason. He deserved so much better than this. And I could give it to him. All I had to do was agree to this.

"Fine, but on two conditions." I bargained.

"And that would be?"

"One, my brother, Georgie, Victor, Christian, Dawson, and Charmaine comes with me, but they aren't going to know about this. And two, all this, is in a Written Contract. You break it, I break you."

"Deal." Jeb agreed. "Bring in Subject 3684, Subject 1748, Subject 1086, Subject 6254, and Subject 4135 for implant." He pressed a button and a gun-resembling-thingy soundlessly came up from the bellows of his desk. "This will implant a tracking device into your hand," There you go. "It will emit a signal that we'll be able to track and will allow us to send messages to you and to your brain." Jeb pressed the barrel of the gun to the back of my hand and it shot the tracker into my hand. I suddenly felt a tad bit woozy but managed to keep my guts in.

I heard the doors slide open again and saw multiple Erasers bring in my family, my friends and my reasons for living. So as you can imagine they're pretty damn important.

"Viper?! What the hell's going on?" Victor asked.

"Maybe they want you guys to mate or something." Christian joked in his deep voice. He, by far, had the deepest voice I have ever heard, on 14-year-olds or otherwise. But of course this little sentence had multiple reactions. Victor turned beet red, I paled, and everyone else busted out laughing, besides Jason anyway, he looked more than a little peeved and muttered "Don't even think about it." That's my little overprotective guy.

"Uh, no. They're going to give you a needle. Just do it, no questions." They didn't look exactly enthused about this, especially Jason; he looked scared, but would never admit it. So I added "Trust me." Looking him in the eye. They all nodded and let the Erasers take them to the chairs that had magically appeared in the white room.

Soon after, we were all walking down the long corridors and Jason looked like he wanted to ask or say something.

"I like Iggy."

"What?" I asked floored. How did he know Iggy? Was he listening in on our conversation? How much had he heard?

"I like Iggy. He's nice. And funny. And makes me smile. And laugh. And-"

"Shut up, you stupid little brat!" One of the Erasers practically screamed.

"Let my brother speak." I snarled. My fangs protruding through my lips and my eyes turning black. Yeah, that happens a lot when I'm mad. FYI.

Anyway, it scared the Eraser shitless and shut him up. Even my little posse jumped and leaned away from me.

"Continue, sweetheart." I said as sweet as I could, trying to soothe him from my outburst.

But he was used to it. "And he said he would be my friend." He finished.

"Really? Well, he does seem to be nice, doesn't he?" he nodded.

After the Erasers left, Iggy slid over to my side of the crate. "So, what was that about?" He asked.

"They just wanted to do some tests on me and the gang." I shrugged.

"Who-" Iggy began but was interrupted by the doors whirling open and hitting the walls with ha loud BANG!

"Iggy?!"

"Max?!"

**Me~ Well, that's it for chapter 2! And we've got some NEW characters! Georgie, Charmaine, Victor, Christian, and Dawson!**

**Georgie, Charmaine, Victor, Christian, and Dawson~ YAYY! *Starts doing happy/Victory dance together***

**Iggy~ Well, then…**

**Me~ Riiight. Oh well, they're family. **

**Iggy~ Yeah, tell me about it. If you think this is bad, just wait till the flock gets here. -_-**

**Me~ Oh god… 0.0**

**Iggy~ Yeeaaah.**

**Me~ Annyyywwaaayyyss… Time for a Fun Fact! Remember when I said "Oh well, they're family."? Well, Victor, Christian, and Dawson are my cousins in real life!**

**Iggy~ Awesome.**

**Me~ Yeah, I know. ;) **

…

**Iggy~ You want to join their happy dance?**

**Me~ Oh yeah big time.**

***Me and Iggy starts happy dancing with Georgie, Charmaine, Victor, Christian, and Dawson.***

**Me~ R&R you guys! And stay in touch, cuz there's going to be singing, and Fangs not getting out of it this time!**

***The Flock walk in* **

**Fang~ WHAAAAT?!**

**Me~ *laughs* You're going to SING! :p R&R you guys!**


	3. The Escape

**Me~ Hey you guys! Sorry if this is a bit late, but schools started. Yay! *massive amounts of sarcasm* **

**Iggy, Victor and the rest of the Gang~ AWWWW! *tears of sadness***

**Me~ Yeah, I know right? Anyway I do NOT own **_**Maximum Ride **_**or any of its characters. I do, however, own this plot, Viper, Jason, and… wait. I don't think I own Georgie, Charmaine, Victor, Christian, or Dawson… Do I? Cuz that would be awesome. ;)**

**Victor~ I think not. *folds arms across chest and does epic mock-angry expression***

**Iggy~ whoa. Now that's an awesome mock-angry expression. Teach me?! *starts jumping up and down like a 5-y-o girl***

**Victor~ hmm. *pretends to think about it***

**Iggy~ OH COME ON! **

**Victor~ LOL. Ok, ok. I will.**

**Iggy~ YAY!**

***Victor & Iggy starts to draw in the dirt with a stick***

**Me~ Riiight. Well, here's the next chappie!**

**Georgie~ Oh, and a big shout out to **_**FangLovesMeMost **_**for reviewing! :P**

**Me~ And this chapter has a lot of violence in it. And it's a bit bloody and gory. **_**So read with caution**_** and if you do feel sick…. Please don't sue me. O.O**

**Dawson & Christian~ Shut up and let them read the damn story!**

**Vipers POV**

I looked around, trying to get a good view of who Iggy was talking to. It sounded like a 'her' but I didn't recognize the voice.

I heard the soft pounding of feet and suddenly I saw 5 people run over towards me and my crate. "Iggy?" a voice called out right in front of me I automatically scooted back father into my crate.

"I'm right here, Max!" Max. Max, Max, Max. Where did I hear that name before?

…..

Oh! I remember now! Max is Iggy's sister! Gotcha.

"Don't worry Igs, we gotcha. Everything's gonna be OK now." Max soothed.

"Umm, it might be a good idea to knock out the night vision cameras that are placed around the room." I suggested softly, trying not to startle her. It didn't work though. Almost immediately, she -whirled around and pointed a gun in the direction of my voice, not that the bullet would hit and hurt me. She was about 45 degrees off. Yeah, my night vision -Or just vision in general- is just that good.

"Don't shoot! She's kept me alive from boredom since I've been here!" Iggy shrieked.

She hesitated for a moment, debating whether or not to believe him, but slowly brought the gun back to tuck in the back of her pants. "Who are you?"

"Viper. And I'm assuming you're Max? Iggy's sister?"

"Um, Yeah. How do you know that?"

"Iggy told me."

She looked at him incredulously. "Iggy!"

"Sorry. I felt like I could trust her and you know how you always told us to follow our guts and…. Actually that's all I got."

"Look can we have this conversation later? Like when we get to a hotel?" A deep, husky, yet attractive, voice interrupted.

"_That would be Fang." _A voice said in my head. In response, I yelped, jumped to the back of my cage, hissed, and got some very strange looks from everyone else. In that order too.

"Viper? Are you alright?" Iggy asked, a concerned look on his face.

"That depends. Does going insane count as 'alright'?"

"Oops. My bad. I forgot she wasn't used to me being inside her head. Sorry." An angelic voice rang out clear in the dark silence… look at me, being all poetic. A small giggle came from my left. Oops. I should probably get my thoughts under control. "Yeah, you probably should." Damn that was scary.

"We need to get going, it's only a matter of time before Erasers find out we're here and come swarming in the hundreds." Max interrupted.

"But what about Viper?" If you guessed Fang said that… you're an idiot. If you guessed Max… you're still an idiot. If you guessed Iggy… then you get a cookie. Enjoy!

"It'll take too long. We need to go now."

"Wait! Take my little brother with you! He deserves so much more than this! Please, I beg of you." I have no clue why I started begging, or how I started thinking about what me and my brother has been through, but flashes of memories started to zip through my mind; Jason's first birthday, Father's days, Mother's Days, Christmas', Easters', being brought to The Mountain, meeting Georgie, Charmaine, Victor, Christian, and Dawson, and so on. I didn't snap out of my flashbacks until a teary little voice said:

"Max, please let her come. She's been through so much."

Max debated whether or not to believe Angel or not. "Fine. But I want no trouble out of either of them."

"Any." Angel corrected, flying down towards my gang's crates and I soon heard the metal _twang _of the crates being opened. _Wait. Does this mean that The Gang's coming with us? _I felt hope start to rise in my chest at the thought. And that was very stupid. Assassins don't hope. There's no point… Right?

Soon the sound of padded and bare feet came running down the corridor of crates to where The Flock was.

"Vipera, quid agitur?"Victor asked. Now, you might be wondering what the hell he just said. Well, let me say first that it was a language that we all taught ourselves, me and the gang, even little 10-year-old Jason knows how and what to say. **(A/N ok, umm, it's actually Latin, I didn't just type random letters and hope it sounds ok. Thank god for **_**Google Translate**_**. Just thought you guys should know.) **He said "Viper, what's going on?" How about whenever we say something in code, I just put it in brackets? So like this: **(Viper, what's going on?)**. There. Now we're all on the same page.

"Hic sumus de busting mea." I replied. **(We're busting out of here, my friend.)**

"Qui sunt isti?" **(Who are these people?)**

"Amicis." **(Friends.) **Yeah, he didn't look to compelled to trust them. Life in the crates will do that to you.

"Mihi crede." **(Trust me.)**

He sighed. "Denique." **(Fine.) **"I'VE GOT IT!" Iggy screamed, he jumped up from his crouched position in front of my crate and started doing some weird/creepy victory dance; swaying his hips in a circular motion and his hands in such a way that looked like he was stirring a witch's cauldron. Then he started doing some disco dance from the 80s.

"Ma 'dam." Iggy bowed, opened the crate door, and held out his hand to help me out.

I felt heat start to rise in my face. _Well, that's stupid, why are you blushing! And what are you feeling?! You only just met him, for god's sake!_ I screamed at myself. "Ahh, I could've gotten out myself, you know."

"Oh, s-sorry." He blushed, all of his previous excitement gone, and looked away; down at the linoleum tile. I felt guilty of course, so I took his hand –still wrapped securely in mine- and placed it against my face to let him know I was smiling. I knew it was a good call when he gave me a shy smile in the darkness and my heart went haywire. I stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever and he gave my hand a tight squeeze; my heart squeezed along with it. And it felt like we were the only ones in the world…

Of course, all that ended when alarms went off and the room starting blinking a soft red.

And Jason was still in his crate. Sound to the world.

I dashed over to his crate and shook against the locks on his crate. They were just as big as mine. And I'm sure _Godzilla_ wouldn't be able to get outta my crate.

Except for me. I was strong enough.

I yanked his crate out of his cubbie hole (The Mountain had them installed a few years ago, when they were having trouble getting crates out from under other crates, where they were just stacked on top of each other. Now, the crates are just placed in a frame, where every crate gets its own "cubbie hole" so it's easier to get them in and out… You gotta give The Mountain points for ingenuity… yeah, I didn't think so), hopped on top, weaved my fingers through the bars of the crate, and pulled as hard as I could. The lead bars bent under the force easily. Did I mention the bars were lead? Yeah? Well you just got the information twice.

"W'ats goin' on?" a small voice yawned from inside the crate.

"Come on sweetheart, we're leaving."

"Bu' I don't wanna go. 'm still sleepy" I swear it was the cutest sleepy voice ever.

"But Jason, don't you want to see the _outside_?" I had always told him about what it was like outside The Mountain, whether from before we were taken or during my "jobs", and he's always wanted to see it for himself, where he doesn't have any memories of the outside; he was too young to remember anything from before he was taken, and he wasn't allowed to come on my "jobs", nor would I allow it.

He paused for second then said: "Well don't just stand there, help me out!" I chuckled. He can be so adorable sometimes.

I hoisted him up and over the cage in one swift motion, and hopped off myself, landing beside him.

"Sissy,"

"Yeah?"

"Who are they?" He asked shyly, pointing to the strangers that had come to save Iggy, and now saving us, or "The Flock" as Iggy had called them.

"Why, they're The Flock, of course! These are the People of my Homeland! My dearest Flock members, strike a pose, you're live!" After that, multiple things happened. Angel, A blonde haired boy that could pass as Angel's twin, and a dark-skinned girl struck a pose, Max and Fang just scowled, Jason, Georgie, Charmaine, and Dawson laughed/giggled, Victor and Christian just smirked, I full out smiled, Jason cuddled into my hip shyly, and Erasers broke into the room with a loud _BANG!_ Ripping the doors off their hinges and sending the dark-skinned girl flying towards us.

I instinctively shoved a shuddering, scared Jason behind me and lowered into a hunter's crouch, ready to kill anyone who got to close.

"Mine." I muttered and took off towards the Erasers, grabbing Jason's lead crate in the process. I sprinted up the corridor of crates, it took some time considering that we were ¾ down the corridor and carrying a 10 ton lead crate in my hand, but I got there. And when I did, I clobbered them good. *cue smiley devil face*

As soon as I was within arm's reach, I raised the crate over my head and brought it down hard on an Eraser head, killing him instantly. Then I brought the crate up again and struck another Eraser in the jaw sending him sprawling and knocking him out, but breaking the crate so I'm left with just the bar I was holding onto. Not that it was a problem, I knew exactly what to do with it. As the last Eraser lunged at me, I dodged and sent the bar directly into his neck, letting him choke and bleed to death.

As soon as I gave the OK, Jason ran to my side, hugging me tightly.

"Hey, I'm Ok, sport."

"Still, don't do that again," he mumbled, "You scared me."

I apologized soothingly, scratching him behind both his human ears and his black cat ears that were pulled down flat against his head, while his black/white tipped tail whipped back and forth furiously.

When I looked up every one else had come over and gathered around me and my brother. Nobody seemed to be hurt, except the dark-skinned girl, who was holding her right arm tenderly, her bottom lip was cut and had a gash on her forehead, where the door had hit her.

"Hey, are you OK?" I asked, concerned for the girls whose name I don't even know.

"OMGZ! Are you OK?! You just bolted off towards those Erasers all by yourself! And you ran so fast! And with a very heavy looking crate to boot! And then you just beat the sh- oh sorry- crap outta those Erasers! I mean you are, like, my new hero! Oh! But you don't even know my name yet! And I don't know your name! So, what is it? My name is Nudge and I have no clue how I got the name. So what's your name? I bet it's something classy and sophisticated, like Annabelle, or Ashly, or maybe Angelina-"

I cut her –Nudge was it?- off. I get really ruffled when I'm called my old name, or if it's even said. Or upset really. It's just a reminder of what I'm not. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you OK, though? That arm looks like it hurts. And my name is Viper, it's nice to meet you, Nudge was it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine it just hurts a little. And yep, Nudge's the name. And it's nice to meet you too!-" Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth before she could get into another rant.

I smiled my thanks to him, and he returned it. But I didn't fail to notice the daggers Victor shot at Iggy. I raised an eyebrow at him to hopefully get a reason to why he did it. Yeah, when unicorns start running around barfing fairies.

"Come on, we need to leave. NOW." Fang was getting antsy. Some of the muscles in his face were twitching, and he couldn't stay still. I looked over at Max and saw that she was the same way. Must be an Avian-American thing. But then again, none of the other kids seem to be nervous. Weird.

"Come on, let's go."

I started running down the halls, leading to the emergency doors I remembered seeing a while ago. _Right, left, left, another right… Where was that damn door? _

"Do you even know where you're going?" Max panted from behind me.

"Pfft, of course I-" I started, but stopped when we came to a fork in the road; one way going left, the other going right. Damn. Which way now? "Ahh," I thought for second. "Victor! How about you lead for a bit now? I think I've had my fair share for today!" I exclaimed as cheerfully as I could, nervously chuckling at the end.

"You have no clue where you are, do you?"

"Pfft, I know where we are. We're obviously, ah, Well, of course we're, um… We're in a building." I said sticking my nose up in the air, pretending to be proud of myself, but I knew it was a terrible comeback-answer-thingy.

"NOOO! You don't say, Sherlock!" Georgie mocked me, poking her head around Christian's waist. "I thought we were in a meadow!"

"Shut up. You don't even know what a meadow is, do you?" That shut her up.

I opened my mouth to say something when Angel screamed "LOOK OUT!" I whirled around only to be struck in the right shoulder by a bullet, spraying the white wall and people behind me with blue blood **(A/N Bear with me here)**. I roared and snarled. Like, literally. It sounded like somewhere between a dinosaur roar and a snake hissing. Weird right?

One of the Erasers screamed "Shit! You missed AND pissed her off!" oh hell yeah you did.

I unsheathed my claws and my eyes zeroed in on a metal tube scaling the wall, which I'm assuming is a power line. I swung my arm down across the –assumed- power line, leaving massive claw marks in the concrete and almost immediately the lights went out in the hallway. _How do they get white concrete?_ I thought quickly before snapping my attention back to the Erasers; I'd ponder about that later, when my family was safe. In the cover of darkness, I quickly morphed into my True Form; soulless black eyes, green scales, 6 foot tail, fangs… I turned into who I really was. Viper. The Trained Assassin. The Murderer. The Cold-Blooded Killing Machine… Yep, that's me.

I quickly brought my claws down on an Erasers neck, ripping the major arteries, and letting his esophagus hang out, soaking the white floor with dark red, almost mahogany blood. I felt something hit me in the back of the head and it sent me sprawling. I looked up and saw that another Eraser had struck me in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Ok, pause. Now, you might be thinking to yourself, "So she can sprint down a hallway with a lead crate faster than anything on the planet, kill a whole bunch of Erasers single-handedly… and yet she gets knocked down by getting hit in the head by a gun? How does that work?" Well, I'll tell you how. Imagine a glass cube. Now imagine that glass cube encased in a concrete cube. If you shoot a projectile –bullet- at it, chances are it'll bounce off, leaving only a dent. But if you hit it with a heavy, blunt object, it would break the glass, wouldn't it? Now you've got to up the numbers a bit. My skin is like, super, super, super reinforced concrete with Plexiglas inside. But now you've got an Eraser, which is like, 5 times the strength of the strongest human on Earth, carrying a gun made of industrial strength steel. And continue… I whipped my head around and launched myself at my attacker, slamming his head against the wall and breaking his neck. The lights started to flicker on and off. It wasn't on long enough for anyone to get a good look at me, it was kind of like those funky lights at a club in the movies.

"WE NEED BACK UP AT LEVEL 20, HALLWAY 16!" an Eraser screamed into a walkie-talkie. Hallway 16? Oohh! I know where we are now! We needed to take a left!

"Everyone take a left! Go, go, go!" I cried at them, and soon I heard the soft pounding of feet, and saw the retreating backs of my family and The Flock. In the meantime, I felt something flick my shoulder. When I turned around I realized that the damn Eraser shot me. Or tried to. Either way he's dead meat. I lurched at him, grabbed the gun out of his hand, and started empty the magazine at his head **(A/N I have no knowledge of guns, bear with me here… again)**,leaving a huge, gaping hole in his head, his brains over flowing his skull in a mahogany mess. Gross.

Once the Erasers were dead I quickly morphed into my disguise, the black haired girl Iggy thinks I am, and sprinted down the hallway to catch up with everyone else.

Once I did catch up with the rest of 'em I didn't stop sprinting until I was leading, where I slowed down to keep pace with them. A couple more twists and turns, and we came to an elevator, which we took up to the 1st floor.

"Wait, why did we take the elevator?" Max asked.

"To get to the 1st floor, obviously."

"I'm aware of that," She snapped. "But won't there be hundreds of Erasers up there waiting for us?" she sounded pissed.

"Well," I said matter-of-factly "Let's hope everyone here knows how to fight." I looked over to Victor and the rest of the Gang, which were all on the left side of the elevator and the Flock on the right, and said to them "Eis misericordias." **(Show them no mercy.) **"Ostendam tibi quoniam non nulla." **(For they will not show you any.)** I got several nods and several very confused looks. I'm sure you can figure out who gave which look. Max opened her mouth to say something, probably demand to know what I just said, when the elevator doors opened showing a couple of astonished Whitecoats holding clipboards and pens. Easily dealt with, considering I took both of their pens and stabbed them into their necks, hitting the major artery. They barely got a chance to scream. _I'm probably scaring the little ones_ I thought and I quickly glanced over at Angel, the kid that looks like Angel, Nudge, Jason, Georgie and Dawson. They didn't look any different from before my violent outburst in front of them. In fact, no one did. From the Flock or otherwise. Weird.

_We're used to it. The Flock I mean. _A sweet angelic voice said in my head, causing me to stumble and struggle to get back in rhythm. I saw Angel grimace in the corner of my eye. 'Sorry.' She mouthed to me. I smiled and thought _No problem_, _it's just gonna take some getting used to. By the way, who's that kid that looks like you? I'm getting tired of calling him 'the kid that looks like Angel'._

_Oh, that's my older brother Gazzy. _She giggled, earning some very strange glances her way.

"Angel. Focus." Max ordered. And I felt Angel's presence leave my head. Creepy.

I glanced back at Jason, Georgie and Dawson, who were falling behind, not used to running this much. "Jason, Georgie, Dawson. Sustinebant." **(Jason, Georgie, Dawson. Keep up.)**

"At fessi sint, parum pudicum." **(But we are tired, sissy.)**

"Si Age, ponam te dicunt. Fortasse an glacies cremor, vel a LUDIBRIUM?" **(If you hurry up, I will get you a treat. Possibly an Ice-Cream, or a toy?) **Their faces lit up and started to pour on the speed so they were right behind me. I couldn't help but chuckle at the goofy grin Jason gave me, a goofy grin that looked suspiciously like Iggy's… Oh well.

A sign pointed towards the left **(A/N: Is it just me, or am I favoring the left a lot in this chapter?)**saying "Landing Port/Hanger 4" and I quickly took a left, hoping to steal jet, plane or helicopter or SOMETHIN! Almost immediately we skidded to a stop. We entered a HUMONGOUS room full planes, helicopters, and those smaller transport carts, you know, the ones that transports your suitcases to the planes when you're flying somewhere? Well, like that. Only these are transporting really big missiles and guns. There were also about 150 Whitecoats and about 3 times as many Erasers. Joy. Is it freaking Christmas? *Massive amounts of sarcasm*

"Backtrack!" Max screamed.

"No!" I cried back, lunching at a Whitecoat and snapping his neck. "Christian! Furtum et ignem a plano usque! Relicto sumus!" **(Christian! Steal a plane and fire it up! We are leaving!) **With a quick nod he dashed over to the closest plane. Knocking out Erasers and Whitecoats alike in the process. I soon heard the roar of a motor and saw the jets' propellers go around in a circle.

"Omnes ad planum!" **(Everyone to the plane!) **I remembered that Iggy and his Flock didn't understand what I just said. "IGGY!" I screamed, looking around wildly, trying to find him.

"I'm right here!" his voice came from right next to me.

"Oh. Hi." I said, startled. I don't think he left my side. Why does that make my insides all warm and fuzzy? "Get the Flock to get in that plane over there." I pointed to the plane Christian had fired up.

"K." Wow. This guy really knows how to obey orders. What's Max's secret?

Suddenly 2 ear splitting shrieks filled the air causing Iggy and I to whirl around only to find Jason and Angel in a head lock courtesy of 3 Erasers. The 3rd one pulling Angel's crisp white wings out of their sockets.

"NOO!" We screamed together sprinting as fast as mutant-ly possible towards the kids. When I reached the Eraser holding Jason, I brought my leg up and kicked him square in the jaw, knocking him out cold. I turned ready to beat the crap out of the rest of the Erasers only to find them out cold.

"Not bad, Iggy." I congratulated him, helping Jason to his feet.

"Thanks." He picked Angel up off the ground and into his arms. Did I mention that he was strong? And was ripped? No? Well now I did.

I was suddenly struck with an idea. "Angel, I need you to tell the Flock to get to that plane over there." I said pointing to the plane Christian was now getting off the ground, with the rest of my Gang fighting off any Erasers trying to stop them from getting up and off the ground.

She nodded, closed her eyes, concentrating. While she was doing that, I realized a problem.

The hanger doors were shut and bolted.

I looked over to Iggy.

"I need you take Jason and to get everyone out of here." I bent down to Jason's level. "I need you to go with Iggy and Angel. I will be right behind you, there's something I have to do." I kissed his forehead and he latched onto Iggy's arm. And soon they were running towards the rest of my family.

I turned around only to get clipped in the face by someone's fist. Hard. I started to fight my way towards the control panel on a flight of stainless steel stairs on the far right side, looking every now and then to see if the Flock had made it to the helicopter. One by one they shot in the air and started helping Victor, Dawson, Charmaine and Iggy keep the Erasers at bay, while Georgie kept Jason and Angel safe and looked after them inside the 'copter.

A huge explosion boomed through the hanger, sending chunks of rock and making the metal support beams rattle from the vibrations.

I whirled around only to see the stairs leading to the control panel, fall the ground. Leaving just the platform standing.

There was no way I could get there on foot.

I felt despair fill my chest. I couldn't move. All I could do and comprehend was to just stand there with my eyes wide, mouth open, and that I won't be able to save my brother.

While I was drowning in my despair, I was tackled to the ground, and was soon over powered. There was no way out, I was surrounded. Being dog-piled on.

I desperately ran through all the people I could change into. Victor, though he's strong, wouldn't be strong enough. Christian's power would be no use here. Charmaine. No. Georgie? No. Dawson? Yes! His wings!

Letting my own strength flow through my muscles and veins, I forced myself to grow wings, and leaped into the air. I caught myself with my new wings and started to flap –Pathetically, might I add- towards the platform. Thankfully there wasn't any Erasers here, only Whitecoats, which were easy to dispose of.

'_Angel, tell everyone to start getting on the plane! I'm going to open the doors!' _I thought frantically as I started to push buttons and pull levers of different colors and sizes. I glanced up only to make sure everyone was getting on. I saw Dawson help Charmaine up into the fuselage of the plane, Victor soon followed. The plane started moving then, the Flock moving with it until it made it to the small take off strip; where everyone then started to get onboard. Iggy and Fang being the last to go.

I looked down trying to figure out what to pull or press when my eye caught the words "Hanger Doors" and a lever underneath and "Hanger Door Locks" with a button underneath that. Both were red. Obviously I pushed the button and pulled the lever. When I pushed the button, a loud BOOM echoed the room, it was the locks sliding open and Christian tuning the jets on over drive, not going anywhere, so when he goes to take off he takes off _fast_. When I pulled down on the lever, a loud creaking sounded and the big, heavy doors started to slide open. Simultaneously, a gust of freezing, icy, dry air burst through the doors, sweeping me off my feet and into the metal railing. I felt my body and body temperature, which was already cold in the first place, start to drop. Leaving me curled up in a ball, trying to stay warm.

As I was about to succumb to the darkness that was threatening to overtake me, 2 things happened. I vaguely heard the sound of an engine roaring by me, and the feeling two strong, warm arms wrap around me.

And then, darkness.

**Iggy's POV**

I made it to the plane that Viper had pointed to, gently laid Angel down inside, and helped two guys and a girl fight off the Erasers.

I don't know how long we were fighting for, but suddenly, out of nowhere, a loud _BOOM_ echoed through the huge hanger. I looked up long enough to see the metal staircase leading to the control platform fall to the concrete floor. Without really comprehending what I was doing, I started to search for Viper. I saw her staring at the scene in horror, even from the distance I was I could easily see the thoughts flashing across her eyes and face. She was afraid. Afraid she won't be able to save Jason and her family. I felt my heart gave a large wretch for her. I knew what it felt like, not being to be able to help your family, the hopelessness and helplessness. It sucks big time, man. Being blind has some major disadvantages.

I got a good clipping in the face, knocking me out of my self-pity and despair. I quickly incapacitated him, but it wasn't fast enough. As I looked up and aimed my gaze at where Viper was standing only seconds before, I saw not Viper, but a small mountain of Erasers, dog-pile style. My brain was slow and sluggish, so I wasn't able to comprehend what had happen. But when I did I gasped and my body locked up on me. I vaguely wondered why I was reacting so dramatically to an almost-complete-stranger. '_Because,'_ I told myself,_ 'this is Viper, and I'm always dramatic.' _I added. I snapped out of my conversation with myself long enough to see Viper fly out of the Erasers dog-pile. _Literally_. She jumped onto an Eraser's face and launched herself into the air.

I racked my brain to try and think of a time where she mentioned her having wings. No. No, wait. She pacifically said that she was of Reptilian DNA. So… why would she have wings? I mean, don't get me wrong, they were pretty awesome, black tinted red when flashed a certain way…but I couldn't be her wings, as crazy as it sounds, she wouldn't have lied about them, she knew I had wings, she would've told me…. Right?

I started taking my hurt on the Erasers still trying to get to the plane.

'_Iggy, get in the plane, Viper's going to open the doors.'_ I heard Angel's voice in my head. Wait, Viper? She made it to the control panel?

'_Yep.'_ Well good then.

Hearing Angel's directions, a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes helped a small, petite girl with blue eyes onto the plane, while a boy-no a guy since he's -about my age- with thick, long orange-y blonde hair and blue eyes fought off Erasers while backing up towards the plane entrance. I don't think Blondie Dude liked me; he's been giving me glares and dirty looks since we first laid eyes on each other. Even when I helped him from becoming swiped in the face from an Eraser claw, he still sent me a glare. Jerk.

Eventually everyone was in the plane except Fang and I. As the plane had started moving, a loud BANG rung from the front of the hanger. I looked over to the control platform and saw Viper pull down on a red lever and the 200 foot heavy steel doors opened sending freezing cold bursts of icy air in and sending Viper across the platform and into the rail, knocking her out cold.

Without thinking I screamed at Fang over my shoulder "Tell them to take off! I'm going to help Viper!" and flew away over the heads of Erasers and Whitecoats before he could answer. As I landed I heard the plane take off not 10 feet away, the roaring of the engines killing my ears. I scurried over to wear Viper's limp body was lying. I quickly checked her spine to make sure it wasn't broken from the impact, and picked her up. As I turned around I heard her groan. I glanced down and then inspected her more closely. Her eyes, once a brilliant sapphire blue, were now a bark, coal black. Blacker than Fangs eyes, if you can believe it. And her skin was hard and scaly. I shook it off, telling myself I would ask her about it later and did an up and away, flying as fast as I could to stay warm, considering we were up high in the mountains, Everest I guess, since that's where the call had come from.

I looked around searching for the plane, which, let's face it, wasn't hard considering it's a flying hunk of metal. I flew as fast as my light cream colored wings could carry me. (A/N: Are they Cream?) It didn't take me long to figure out that the plane was going too fast for me to catch up to it. I started to panic as I felt fatigue from malnourishment and lack of sleep hit me like a wrecking ball.

'_Angel! Tell them to slow the plane down! Turn off the engine! Something! I can't fly like this forever! I'm too weak! Angel!'_ I thought out desperately. I'm pretty sure I couldn't fly in these conditions even without the extra weight Viper gave me. Not to mention that it was freezing and all I had on was a pair of thin white pants on, no shirt.

I saw the engines slow and then stop altogether leaving the massive hunk of metal just gliding through the freezing Himalayan Mountain air. I put as much speed on as I could in my weakened state.

'_I'm not going to make it. I'm not going to make it.'_ I thought to myself. Forcing myself not to think of the disappointed faces, sad, teary eyes…

'_Iggy! Hang on! You just need to make it to the door! We'll help you in!'_ a small angelic voice came from somewhere inside my head. _ 'Iggy please!' _I didn't have the energy to answer. But I did try and put my remanding energy into flying and trying to keep Viper in my cold, numb grasp. Soon I had reached the tail of the plane, and then the wing, but by then, I had dark splotches and darkness clouding the edges of my eyesight. _'Come on, Iggy, just a few more feet.'_ I chanted that over and over again. As I reached the door, I sighed, then realized something somewhat important.

The door was shut.

Shit.

'_Angel!' _

And the door slide open. But I was barely conscience enough to flap.

"Iggy! Grab onto the doorframe!" I barely heard it, I'm only half sure it was Max. But I tucked in my left wing, banked to the left, positioned that viper was supported by inly my right arm and wouldn't fall (cuz that would be pretty bad), and latched on to the doorway with as much strength as my weak arm would allow. Immediately after I grabbed the side of the doorway an arm –not sure who it was, probably Max or Fang- grabbed my arm at the elbow and yanked me inside the warm, carpeted floor of the plane.

The warm air stung as it hit my numb body, but it wasn't enough to keep me from falling into the dark abyss that was unconsciousness. But before completely out, my last coherent thought was 'I'm finally safe.' Surrounded by the worried faces of my family.

**Me~ So, yeah. That's the end of that chapter, which, might I add, is my longest chapter yet! With 6045 words! **

**Iggy~ whoa.**

**Me~ Yeah I know. Anyway, I was wondering if you, my favorite reviewers, can give me some help? I'm getting a tad bit bored and tired of calling the gang (Victor, Christian, Dawson, Charmaine, and Georgie) The Gang, I was thinking, "Hmm, maybe if I asked nicely I could get the lovely reviewers on FanFiction to come up with a name for me! So, here's the question: What group name should the gang call themselves? But there's also gotta be rules, like it can't be like pack, or pride, or something like that because it has to make sense for every other member of the gang, and obviously if I was happy with The Gang being the group name I wouldn't be asking for a new name. Ex.) The Flock. But obviously I can't use that since only one member is a bird hybrid and I wouldn't want to copyright JPs epic play on words. So, review what you think and I will give the people who's ideas I like the most a rating nad I will give a shout out to the people in 1****st****, 2****nd****, and 3****rd**** place. Sound cool?**

**Iggy~ OMG! I got one!**

**Me~ ?**

**Iggy~ SUPER FLYING PANDAS ARE FIRE BREATHING DRAGONS' PETS!**

**Everyone else~ *cricket cricket***

**Me~ Umm, not exactly what I'm looking for, Igs. Sorry.**

**Iggy~ Aww! Ok… It was a good idea though.**

**Me~ Sure it was Iggy. *pats him on the back***

**Me~ Anyways, I think I owe everyone an apology. I said there was going to be karaoke, but there wasn't-**

**Fang~ Thank God!**

**Me~ yet. *Cue smiley devil face & devils horns***

**Fang~ NOOOOO!**

**Me~ Anyway, it's probably coming either in the next chapter or the chapter after that, there's a lot that still needs to happen.**

**Charmaine~ Yeah, 'cuz Viper still needs to meet Ella and Dr. M and- *I Slap hand over mouth*- mfkgmmfkgmfmgm.**

**Me~ Charmaine! One does not simply tell EVERYONE the ENTIRE PLOT!**

**Charmaine~ Sorry!**

**Georgie~ R&R you guy and gals!**


	4. The Crash

**Me~ Hey you guys! I'm so, so sorry for being so late to update! I just… was soooo busy. I'm not even kidding right now.**

**Georgie~ It's true. We've been swamped.**

**Charmaine~ True dat!**

**Me~ By the way, not too happy with the lack of reviews. Anyway, I'm not going to keep you waiting anymore! Read!**

**Iggy~ I can do Victor's mock angry expression!**

**Me~ Not now Iggy, it's rude to keep people from reading.**

**Iggy~ Well then, you must be VERY rude since you didn't post it until now.**

**Me~ Shut up its here now!**

**Viper's POV**

I woke up feeling warm and cozy. As I started gaining consciousness I became aware of two warm objects cocooning me from both my left and my right, and a little bit of warmth was coming from on top of me. The object on my left was twice –if not three times- as warmer as the one on my right, so I automatically snuggled into it trying to absorb the heat to warm up my cold body. Story of my life. Where ever my cold skin touched this thing, it cause a fire-y explosion and leaves my skin warm and tingling. What in god's name is this thing! I heard people vaguely talking, somewhere behind whatever I was cuddling into. I quieted my breathing and tried to concentrate on what was being said.

"Come on Max, you need to sleep. Let Christian take care of getting us home. He knows where to go and how to get there. He has quite the amazing gift." A deep, husky voice spoke quietly. Fang.

"Gift… or curse?" a feminine voice replied, almost sadly. Fang sighed.

"Either way, it's remarkable. And he's willing to help us with it. We should be grateful."

"Look at you. Mr. Dark-And-Mysterious saying that we should _grateful_?! Yeah, right. Hilarious."

"Max." His voiced changed. It went from soft and soothing, to gruff and seductive. I heard the rustling of clothes and then Max giggling as something heavy falls on to a presumably empty couch. "You really shouldn't call me names." Without thinking I opened my eyes. Still too groggy to figure out what was happening.

Fang had Max pinned to the love seat across from me. He had one arm pinning hers over her head and the arm of the chair, his other hand was propping him up. His ankles were holding her legs down and his knees were straddling her hips.

I tensed up, automatically wanting to try and help her, before he smashed his mouth into hers, and it finally clicked. They were having a private moment. I closed my eyes again, wanting to give them some privacy. It's not like they would do anything in a room full of sleeping children.

.

. .

. . .

Right?

I now fully understood what Iggy meant when he said Max and Fang were a couple. _'Max and Fang are a couple, and play tonsil hockey every chance they get, but don't start flirting with Fang or you'll wake up very confused in a ditch in the middle of nowhere.' _They were obviously in love and felt an unexpected wave of jealousy come over me; I want that. I want that _so_ badly. But as I lay there, trying to get over the jealousy, I realized that I wouldn't want to get in between them. They were just so perfect for each other. I felt myself start to shiver; I was still a bit cold.

A few minutes later my shivering hasn't quieted down, if anything its gotten worse, and I soon heard soft footsteps stop in front of me.

"Fang, pass me another blanket. She's shivering." The feminine voice, who I realized was Max, whispered. Footsteps even softer –Fang- than Max's walked over to the right, opened a door and walked over to Max, presumably with the blanket Max had asked for.

"Don't give me that look, I'm just… making us even. You know as well as I do that if it weren't for her we'd be dead, or worse, stuck in cages-again." I felt something light go over my body warming me up just a tad.

I opened my eyes and met Max's thoughtful gaze and took in her chocolate brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, storing them in case the need comes for "Max".

"Uh, a-are you ok?" she stuttered.

I lifted my head and cleared my throat before answering, "Yeah, just a bit cold." My voice still sounded rough and hoarse even to my ears.

"That's… good." I laid my head down on the mysterious heat source.

"Um… What's going on?" I froze. Iggy? I looked up at his face with wide eyes. I had seriously been sleeping, practically on, IGGY?!... Dammit.

"Sorry," I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "I was drawn to your body heat." I brought my hands away from my face to see 3 very confused faces. "Reptile, remember?"

Realization flashed across everyone's faces. "Oh yeah, I remember you saying something about that." Iggy chuckled nervously, glancing at Max to see how upset she was.

"Ugh, I'm going to sleep." She muttered, grabbing Fangs hand in the process. "You're on watch." We both watched as Max and Fang cuddled up next to each other and fell asleep in seconds.

After a few seconds of silence, Iggy cleared his throat and I turn towards him waiting for him to speak. "Um, ok, so, why didn't you tell me you had wings?" I stared at him for a bit trying to figure out what he was trying to say. "You flew, with wings. When the stairs to the control fell." Ahh, that's what he was trying to ask. I couldn't stop the giggles that escaped through my lips. "What?" he asked, looking hurt.

"I can change my appearance." I managed to get out. I abruptly snapped my mouth closed and dropped my gaze to my lap. _What the hell is wrong with you?! Telling a stranger what you can do!_ But there was another thought that scared me more than any other thought. _What will he do now? Will he hate me? Will he want nothing to do with me?_

"Awesome." What? My eyes whipped up to his face without my permission. "Could you show me?" he asked shyly.

I nodded, still in a bit of a shock. I closed my eyes and scroll through people I could change into in my mind's eye. I finally decided to just change into Iggy himself. I retracted my black hair and replaced it with shaggy blonde hair, and my eyes turned into a pale blue/gray color, I changed my body into a slender but lean masculine body type. I felt strong, cream colored appendages sprout out from between my shoulder blades. I opened my eyes to see a very awestruck Iggy.

"That… is so cool." He said breaking out into his signature goofy grin. For the next few hours, we just sat there and talked in hushed voices, so we didn't wake anyone up.

"Hey, I was wondering," I looked up to meet his gaze, still trying to catch my breath from laughing at Iggy's stupidity. "Well, when I was heroically saving your life," Cue eye roll here, "I noticed that your skin was hard and almost scaly, and your eyes were black. Why?" I felt my face turn into an impassive mask. As you can probably imagine, I don't really talk about I really look like, so when it's brought up I go into an impassive mode. I don't really move or talk unless need be.

Iggy read my face and immediately backpedaled "I mean, I was just wondering and, um, i-it obviously must be a touchy subject, so you don't have to tell you don't want to…" he let it trail off.

I was touched that he would just drop it, even though he was obviously dying to know and bitterly disappointed, even a little bit hurt according to his facial expression. I thought about what he said, and something caught my attention.

"How do you know it was a touchy subject?"

"Fang does that a lot. Puts on this, impassive mask… usually when he's hiding something or when something takes a turn not in his favor."

"Huh." I thought about that.

"Plus…" He started, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "I find you very easy to read." He said sheepishly.

"I'm… not sure how to respond to that. Is my masking skills really that bad?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood and ignore the heat in my face. He laughed while I yawned.

"Let's go back to sleep." He suggested already starting to lay down.

"Aren't you supposed to keep watch?"

"And what's gonna happen?"

"True."

I lay down next to him, cuddling into him to catch as much of his warmth as I could and soon Iggy's breathing slowed. I smiled to myself and let his soft snoring lull me into unconsciousness…

_~Don't mind me, I'm just a line break~_

When I woke up I heard the sounds of voices and the scratchy sound of forks on paper plates, the smell of food being cook wafted to my nose. I opened my eyes and looked around and saw that everyone else was up. Except for Christian, who was catching up on some much needed rest.

"Viper!" I whipped my head around looking for the little boy who called my name.

"Jason!" I reached out as he ran to me and jumped into my arms.

"Ego ita aand imnxius! Diu te dormisse." He mumbled into my shoulder. **(I was so worried! You were asleep for a long time.)**

"Ibi. Ego sum hic et nunc." I soothed. **(There, there. I'm here now.)**

"What are you guys saying?" Iggy asked.

"Shhh. It's a secret." I smiled mysteriously at him and he smiled back. I glanced or at Victor who just glared at the floor, angrily stuffing eggs into his mouth. What was biting his tail? Haha, get it? 'Cause he's part lion and has a tail? No? Ok.

Iggy handed me a plate piled with bacon, baloney, eggs and toast. Smiling my thanks I took the plate and began stuffing my face with these rare delicacies. Then I realized something:

"Who's flying the plane?"

"Auto-pilot." Oh. What a relief.

"So…" Max started, trying to lift the awkward silence that laid upon us. "What can everyone do? What you've been combined with, I mean." We all looked at Victor, since he was technically leader. Well, Victor and I actually share that job, but I only lead when it came to being offensive. Like fighting and hand-to-hand combat training for everyone and so on.

Victor took a deep breath, "I'm Victor, and I'm Panthera Leo, or lion. I have telekinesis, but I need to train myself to do anything other than lift small objects off the ground, I'm stronger then the overage man, and I'm the leader of… us." He look at me for me to go next.

"I'm Viper, and I'm part Reptile. I'm stronger than the average Eraser," I got some strange looks for that. "And I can change appearance, and I'm more of the offensive leader, fighting and all that, and Victor does everything else, the power to regenerate, i can heal both me and other people, I also have really sharp teeth, but I hide them most of the time so I don't scare people away." I looked at Jason silently asking him to go ahead. I decided to leave out the fact that I had a tail, it would rise to many questions for comfort….

Jason happily took the attention that was aimed at me. "I'm Jason and I'm Viper's little brother. I'm Felis Domensticus, or cat. I can hear and smell really well, I have retractable claws, two sets of ears, canines, I always land on my feet, and I'm really flexible and agile." He said happily. "Oh, and I have a tail!" he turned around, slid his tail out and flicked it around, showing it off, making everyone either smile or laugh, Fang just smirked.

"Felix _Domesticus_." I corrected, then looked at Georgie, who was sitting in between me and Nudge.

"I'm Georgie, and I'm Canis Lupus Rufus, or red wolf, and I have enhanced sight, smell and hearing. I have wolf ears, I can hunt and track and have a tail."

"Dawson, I'm part Hieraatus Spilogaster, or Eagle. I have wings," He open his wings enough for everyone to get a glimpse. "But I don't really know how to use them, I can just glide. I'm pretty strong and I can light myself on fire, like a phoenix."

"We can teach you if you would like. Every one of us is part Avian, so we know how to fly." Angel spoke up, and Dawson nodded eagerly; he's always wanted to learn how to use his wings properly.

"Christian over here is part Panthera Tigris, or tiger. He can understand anything he touches, which is how he understands how to fly a plane like this, he wouldn't know how to do it otherwise. He's also pretty strong and has a tail for balance." Dawson says for Christian, who is still asleep on the couch, limbs sprawled across the arms and the back of the couch.

"Um, I'm Charmaine, and I'm part Tamias Striatus, or chipmunk. I'm really fast, agile, superior reflexes and I have a tail." Charmaine piped timidly.

The rest of the day went by just like that, telling each other what we could do, even showing off a bit. By the end of the first day, Iggy and I knew each other so well, we could tell what the other was thinking just by looking at their expression. Everything was going fine, Victor being a little grumpy at first, but still.

At the end of the day Max left the room to call her mom to tell her what was going on. When she came back out into the main room, she took a breath and said, "Mom's going to get the airport to clear all the runways at the airport, we only have until 2-3 tomorrow afternoon. If we miss that window then we'll have to land somewhere else. I asked Mom if it was alright if you guys were to stay at our place for a while. She said that it was ok with her if you guys wanted to." Everyone looked at Victor, since he technically made all the decisions involving the Gang.

"Vipera quid censes?" He asked me, looking at me in the eye. **(Viper, what do you think?)**

"Pro eo quod non haberet ut semel salvum planum hoc, ut opinor, si saperet eum." I answered. **(Considering that we don't have any place to go once we get off this plane, I think it would be wise to go with them.) **He thought for a moment, debating whether or not he should risk the lives of our family to people we met not 24 hours ago.

He sighed. "Denique." **(Fine.)** Then looking at Max he said in a strong voice "We'll go stay with you and you're Flock. But do we have your word that you won't harm us?"

"Scout's honour." Max promised, tracing an X over her heart. Victor stood up and held out his hand, Max met him and took his hand in a firm shake, declaring the truce between both groups.

"Great! Now that that's out of the way, can we please stop being so formal?!" Iggy cried. "I found some cards in one of the cupboards and I want to know who wants to play _Go Fish_ with me?" Max rolled her eyes and made her way to the cockpit, where Christian was controlling the plane, Fang followed her, their hands intertwined.

Jason jumped up off my lap and ran over to the table Iggy was sitting at. "I want to play, I want to play!" I got up silently and followed him, then lifted him off the chair he was sitting on then sat down and put him on him on my lap. "How do you play?"

"Well, I deal out 5 cards to each player, Viper are you playing?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'll just help Jason."

"Ok, does anyone else want to play?" He called out. Nudge, Angel, Georgie and Charmaine shook their heads and then Nudge and Angel went back to explaining what a mall was to the other two girls, Dawson said no while not taking his gaze off of the screen where him and Victor played some shoot 'em up game on a gaming system with white PS3 written on the front. Victor just ignored him.

"Ok, so the object of the game is to get as many books, or sets of 4, as you can before you or your opponent gets rid of their cards." I helped Jason get his cards organized and put them in his hand. "I ask you if you have, say, a 4, and if you have a 4, then you give me any 4's that's in your hand, if you don't have any 4's then you say 'Go Fish'. Get it?" Jason nodded. "Ok, you go first."

Jason stared at his hand of cards: 5 of hearts, Jack of spades, Queen of diamonds, Ace of hearts, and an Ace of clubs. I pointed to the Aces. "Uh, Ace?"

"Seriously?!" he pulled two cards out from his hand. "You're winning already!" and so, it continued. About a half an hour later, Jason was winning 3-0. When Jason won the third game, Iggy crossed his arms and put on the most immature pout I'd ever seen, and that's coming from someone who's been raising her little brother her entire life. It was so adorable. Wait, did I just say that? Forget I said that.

"Let me play a game with him." I suggested. I sat him down on the seat beside me. "Deal 'em up Igster." He grinned and started dealing them out like a pro. "You got a-" _BANG!_ Something hit the side of the plane back on to me, sending me into the table, leaving a large bruise on my stomach, and Iggy into the wall behind him. I lurched myself to the closest window and what I saw sent chills down my spine.

Two words. Flying. Erasers.

Yeah, you read that right. There were flying Erasers ramming into the plane, trying to knock it out of the sky.

Aw shit.

"ERASERS!" I screamed just as Christian's voice came over the PA system.

"Everyone buckle up-" Bang! SCREECH! I looked up in time to see the left wing fly away behind us, and immediately the plane began to roll. I ran to Jason and started strapping him in the seat. "Erasers are trying to take us down!" _'What to do, what to do?'_ I thought frantically. Soon another _Bang!_ And loud _SCREECH!_ Ran through the plane as the other wing was ripped off. Then only one option came to mind.

"ABORT! JUMP! IT'S GOING TO CRASH! EVERYONE NEEDS TO JUMP! FIND THE PARACHUTES! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" adrenaline started pounding through my veins. I ripped the straps off of Jason and carried him to the closet that had _Emergency Parachutes_ printed on it in bold, black lettering. Everyone else who couldn't fly was there too, but there was one problem.

There were only 4 parachutes.

There were 7 people who couldn't fly.

Crap.

I quickly thought it out in my head. If Victor, Georgie, Charmaine, and Christian were to take a parachute each, they would be safe, but what about Jason? Well, that was simple enough I could carry him, as for Dawson… well, he has always wanted to learn how to fly. And then another thought struck me, Christian was still in the cockpit. I looked around and saw Angel staring at me with a big smile on her angelic face.

'_Did you get all of that?'_ she nodded. _'Good, now start to get everyone organized.'_

"Ah, Viper, any ideas on how this is going to work?" Dawson asked, clutching the wall next to the door.

"Yeah, actually." I put Jason down on the floor, and he latched onto the closest stable thing.

"And that would be…?"

"Well," I started, edging towards him "You know how you've always wanted to learn how to fly?"

"Yeah…" he was starting to get suspicious. Good for him. I glanced at Fang and saw understanding in his eyes.

I yanked the door open, I had to scream over the rushing wind and the smaller objects being sucked out of the by gravity and momentum. "Wish granted!" I grabbed Dawson's arm and pushed him out the door, him screaming all the way. I quickly moved out of the way for Fang to fly out the door to help him.

"What the hell?!" Victor was pissed. He was always more protective of his little brothers.

"Trust me!" I started to wobble towards the cockpit grabbing a parachute on the way. I called over my shoulder "Angel! You know what to do!"

I shoved the cockpit door out of my way to see Christian wrestling with the yoke **(A/N The steering stick of an airplane. I got my mom to **_**Google**_** it.).**

"Christian! We need to jump! We need to get off of this death trap!" I grabbed his shoulder, willing my voice to reach his ears.

"Someone needs to stay here to keep the plane from spinning out of control! If I leave now, she'll start to spiral!" I looked out of the large window and saw trees starting to peek out through the clouds. I'd say we have about 4 minutes until we crash._ 'Angel! Get Iggy to take Jason!'_ I hope she heard that.

"I'll do it! I'll jump as soon as you safely out of harm's way. Even if it crashes with me in it, I'll have a higher chance of living! My skin is much more durable and stronger than yours!" he paused, glaring at the window. I glanced at the trees again. Approximately 3 minutes until we become mutant pancakes on the plate of Earth.

'_Viper, everyone is out safely. It's just you and Christian now.' _Angel's voice rang sweetly in my head.

"It's just you and me, Christian. Everyone else is out of the way." I mentally begged the big man upstairs; don't let Christian become stubborn now! Finally, he nodded and carefully slid out of the seat and let me take his place. 2 minutes left.

He expertly strapped the parachute to his groin and shoulders and left the cockpit with a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder. 10 seconds later Angel's voice gave me the ok and I stood on the pilot's seat, my hands still keeping the plane as stable as possible. I had planned to just launch myself on an angle that limit my chances of becoming a baseball –the tail being the bat- but because the universe hates me, it didn't happen like that. Before I could even turn my soft, fake skin into my true, hard scales, a large, furry, paw-like hand with razor sharp claws grabbed my head, claws at my neck, and yanked me out and held me to close enough to his face that I smelt the stomach turning smell of rotting flesh coming off of his breath. He grinned a wolf-ish grin with teeth so sharp they resembled kitchen knives.

Already the plane was starting to spin in such a way that reminded me of a Frisbee. I stared into the eyes of the Eraser holding my life in his hand, wondering how he was going to kill me. I vaguely heard sounds. Sounds of battle and screaming. Screams in pain and screams in fear. I closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting for the inevitable blow that would end my life. So as you could imagine, when he let go of his death grip on my neck, I was shocked. I flashed open my eyes long enough to see two things.

One, the Eraser, that would normally kill whoever he could get his hands on, grinning evilly and waving with sick satisfaction, and two:

The end of the tail, hurtling at my face.

So, the universe really does hate me, huh?

You know how things happen in slow motion sometimes? Like when throw a party behind your parent's backs and someone knocks over your mom's favorite vase, and you know you're screwed? Yeah? Well that didn't happen. You know when things happen in, like, Fast Forward motion? Where things happen faster than they should? Like watching someone whip a ball at your face? Well that didn't happen either. What happened was like when you go to half-heartedly high-five someone but they miss and you know it's going to give a beautiful red mark on your face but you're too slow to respond? Well, the tail of a plane was about to high-five my face. And my chest. And my legs. And my arms. And I think you get the general idea.

When it hit me, I didn't feel any pain. I felt the impact alright, but no pain. And then I felt a weightless feeling…. It was nice. Like how you would imagine lying on a cloud would be. A shame it left, all too soon, too. Because as soon as left it felt like Erasers were pounding on my back with lead pipes, there was still no pain, but that was what the impact was like. Then the most Earth shattering _Boom_ echoed in ears and radiated through my body. But again, no pain.

As a black cloud started to consume my vision, I heard two voices that I would search all over creation for.

I felt my head start to get heavy, and slowly it fell facing my left, my arm in full view. I didn't have enough consciousness to panic.

Instead of my pale, soft human skin, it was an ugly shade of jade green, and my mind, still on the edge of consciousness, thought of a dirty, murky swamp. I stared at my arm in distaste and disgust. I watched as I changed, as if someone was dumping this ugly shade of green paint over me.

I heard my name being called again and somewhere in the conscious part of my brain told me I should be worried. Worried about Jason's safety, or worried that someone will see that I'm not the innocent girl that I portrayed.

But all I really wanted, all I really cared about right then, was to have the two people that I cared about more than I did my own life.

Jason, my one and only little brother, the only biological family I had left in this world.

But there was one other that I couldn't get off my mind. One I wanted to hold me while I slipped from this world into the next. Will he mourn for me? Will he comfort Jason? Will he take care of him, since I can't? Will the Flock still let my family stay with them? I saw the fear that flashed in Max and Fang's eyes when I told them I was stronger than any Eraser. Did they only agree to let us go with them for me? Out of fear the Mountain would find me and turn me into the weapon I already am and that the Mountain would send me out to wipe The Flock out? I hope not. Will he convince the Flock to let my family stay?

_But isn't that exactly I'm supposed to do? Find a way to bring the Flock to their deaths?_ I argued with myself. I squeezed my eyes shut; I was giving myself a headache. As death completely consumed my eyesight, I've only came to one conclusion; all I know I want, is for two people to be here.

My baby brother,

And my one and only Avian-American.

**Georgie~ AWWW! I love that ending! It's so sad! *sniffle sniffle***

**Me~ I know right? I'm pretty proud of that, but it's not an ending! The stories only began 4 chapters ago!**

**Georgie~ Oh yeah.**

**Me~ Anyway, again I'm so sorry for keeping people hanging! School's been just laying it on us.**

**Charmaine~ Yeah! It's nuts!**

**Georgie & Iggy~ Pfft…. THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**

**Me~ Oh grow up you immature children!**

**Georgie~ If we're children, then shouldn't we be allowed to be immature?**

**Me~ …**

**Iggy~ Ohhh! Burn!**

**Me~ Shut up or I'm killing everyone in a nuclear explosion!**

**Iggy~ Ha! You wouldn't.**

**Me~ Try me. * Scary glare* *Holds up nuclear bomb***

**Iggy~ Gulps.**

**Me~ Good. Now shut up.**

**Iggy~ *nods frantically***

**Me~ Anyway, you can thank the common cold for the chapter, which is the only reason I was able to update today.**

**The Flock & Gang~ HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH!**

**Me~ OMG. Shut. Up.**

**Flock & Gang~ *shuts up***

**Iggy~ You're really cranky today, aren't you?**

**Me~ I'm sick. I'm allowed to be cranky. -_-**

**Iggy~ Oh, ok.**

**Me~ R&R you guys!**

**~BMB out.**


End file.
